Eurofest 1
|interval = Sandra van Nieuwland - "More" |opening = Leona Fillipo - "Feelin' good" |exsupervisor = Cees de Bruin |entries = 22 (so far) |debut = All |return = - |withdraw = - |null = TBA |vote = Like Eurovision |winner = TBA |con = Eurofest |pre = Start |nex = 2}} 'Venue' Ahoy Rotterdam (often called merely Ahoy) is a convention centre and arena located in Rotterdam, Netherlands. Since opening in 1950, the centre has hosted many exhibitions, concerts and sporting events. The centre consists of three main parts: the "Beurs- & Evenementenhallen", "Congres- & Vergadercentrum" and "Sportpaleis". The main concert venue, the Sportpaleis van Ahoy, opened on 15 January 1971. The basis of the present Ahoy was laid in 1950. After the devastation caused by the Second World War, the city of Rotterdam had worked on reconstruction and Rotterdam port was virtually complete. To mark the occasion, the Rotterdam Ahoy! exhibition was held in a purpose-built hall on the site where the medical faculty of the Erasmus University now stands. The exhibition hall was called the Ahoy'-Hal. The apostrophe is a remnant of the original exclamation mark. The hall was used for a series of national and international events, such as the exhibition of the architect Frank Lloyd Wright’s work. During the North Sea flood of 1953 the hall also proved its worth as a reception centre for victims. Ahoy Rotterdam, in its current form, was built in 1970. The complex’s striking design won various national and international awards for its special steel structures. The design of the venue took inspiration from the water, with the building laid out like a ship. The first event to be held there was the Femina family exhibition. Since then, Ahoy has been expanded on a number of occasions, and was renovated and refurbished in 1998 to create today’s multifunctional venue. Recent events (2007-present * The 2007 Junior Eurovision Song Contest was held at the venue. * The ABN AMRO World Tennis Tournament ATP World Tour event has been held at the venue for many years. * Rush's 2008 live album Snakes & Arrows Live was recorded at the Ahoy. * Several songs on the Dream Theater DVD Chaos in Motion were filmed in Ahoy. * Shakira shot Live & off the Record, the concert DVD of her tour Tour Of The Mongoose, there on 22 April 2003. She returned in 2010 for her The Sun Comes Out World Tour. * Armin Van Buuren gave in Ahoy his concert Armin Only, in November 2005 and 2006, featured by Sharon Den Adel among other famous artists. * Within Temptation shot the Black Symphony concert DVD, with the Metropole Orchestra, in Ahoy. * The North Sea Jazz Festival has been held there since 2006. * From October 16 to 24, 2010, the 2010 World Artistic Gymnastics Championships were held at the Ahoy Rotterdam. * On April 17, 2013, the WWE was back at Ahoy Rotterdam for the first time in twenty years with the Raw Wrestlemania Revenge Tour. * On November 27, 2014, Scorpions played Rock 'n' Roll Forever Tour concert at Ahoy Rotterdam. * From September 26 to October 4, 2015, the 2015 Women's European Volleyball Championship were held at the Ahoy Rotterdam. * In 2016 Premier League Darts comes to Ahoy. * In 2016 the 23rd MTV Europe Music Awards will take place for the second time here. 'Participants' 'By region' 'Arabia' 'Center' 'East' 'North' 'South' 'South-east' 'West'